


The Golden Lasso

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dinosaurs, F/F, Fucked with the hilt of a weapon, Kissing, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex After Battle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: After seeing a demonstration of the unbreakable Lasso of Truth, Lara Croft inadvertently says exactly what she'd like to use it for.  Luckily, Wonder woman is quite game for those plans.





	The Golden Lasso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



Diana had her foot planted on the lower jaw of the creature, hands holding the roof of its mouth.  Her muscles were straining, teeth gritted, as she attempted to keep the teeth the size of railroad spikes from coming together.  And then she was airborne as the Tyrannosaurus raised its head and shook, trying to either dislodge the tougher-than expected meal or force it down it’s throat.

She landed and rolled, getting two her feet a little shakily while the Rex stomped forward, jaws opened.  Lara raised her guns.  Thirty bullets, fifteen in each handgun, into a two-meter long skull.  All hits.  And all it did was annoy the animal.  She ejected the spent magazines and took off, running for a series of carved standing stones.  She vaulted over a low wall that she heard get crushed under nine tonnes of angry reptile.

She dove just as those jaws snapped shut, barely ducking underneath serrated teeth closing together with bone-crushing force.  She very quickly pushed up to her feet and ran perpendicular to her initial path, right next to one of the standing stones.  She _felt_ the heavy stone hit the ground when the Rex pivoted to give chase; bashing against the monument.  She lost her footing and fell, pulling out a flare an striking it as she did, she rolled again, and the Rex caught the flare in it’s open maw.

It reeled back, shaking its head and roaring.  It was enough of a reprieve for Lara to get back to her feet and break into a run again, before she could feel it hot on her heels again.

Part of her was screaming that this would be the _last_ time she ever did a favor for Diana, Princess of Themiscyra, who said she only needed some Norse translations to find a particular relic.  That got Lara hooked to follow Diana on a trail from Iceland to Greenland, where native stories passed to Viking settlers. Those stories led to other stories, which led to more stories, which led to Lara Croft being chased by a bloody dinosaur.

Only a small part of her was second-guessing the chase, though.  The rest was having an amazing time.  This was an unbelievable find, a previously unheard of cave complex, the standing stones, the Mesozoic superpredator—so much was fascinating here, the kind that she would love to take months to analyze.  But right now, she had more pressing concerns than the site’s historic value.  Her heart was racing, blood was pumping, she was high on adrenaline and danger. Because while quite imposing, she could also honestly claim that no one else had the opportunity to see and escape from a real live Tyrannosaur.

She saw something shining and golden out of her peripheral vision, and the thudding footsteps of the Rex ceased.  She skidded to a halt, turning as she did so.  Diana had lassoed the creature.  The golden rope around its snout was holding those impossibly strong jaws shut, and it grunted and roared as it shook, trying to dislodge the lasso.  Lara followed the taught, shining line and saw the other end wrapped around another standing stone, nearly ten meters in height. 

The Rex tugged its head, hard, and found no yield.  Its massive feet scraped the cave floor accomplishing little.  Preoccupied in futile escape attempts, it posed no threat to Lara as she gave it’s increasingly panicked flailing a wide berth.  “I do hope you have a plan to get your lasso back.”

Diana grinned, brushing hair from her face.  This might’ve been the first time Lara ever saw the demigoddess panting… from a fight.  “The beast put up quite the fight.”

“Had I known we were going to run into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, I would have packed something bigger than nine-mil and buckshot.”  Lara said, reloading her pistols, one at a time and then holstering them.  Her shotgun was slung over her shoulder, empty—she hadn’t the time to put in two magazines in her handgun, thumbing in shells into the shotgun could also wait.

“Rex…” Diana said.  Some American paleontologist, back when the twentieth century had barely begun, mixed the Latin for ‘King’ with the Greek for ‘Tyrant’ and ‘Lizard’, and little things like that had never ceased to be a point of annoyance for the Amazon.  “This thing should be extinct.”

“It is about sixty-five million years out of date.”  Lara said, blasé.  It was hardly the first time either of them had dealt with something out of time.  The thing was still trying to free itself, and still was not succeeding.  Those little arms flailing were almost endearing.  Based on years of experience, it was pretty clear to Lara that there was something thoroughly _abnormal_ about the situation, and this place.  “I think we may have found what you were looking for.”

* * *

Half an hour later, bruised, bloodied, and sore, Lara Croft and Diana of Themiscyra trudged back to their camp.  They both had a laundry list of enemies, so neither was sure _who_ the gunmen were… Diana had wanted to interrogate them, but once they started throwing grenades, Lara decided they needed to end the fight, _fast_.  The risk of cave-in was too great for a protracted gunfight.

So while Diana distracted the gunmen… Lara had run over to the Rex, still attempting to extricate itself from the golden lasso.  She could only imagine how annoyed it was when one of its captors scrambled on its back, clung stubbornly on as it made its way to its head, then started fiddling with rope on its snout.

The end result was that Lara had Diana’s lasso around her shoulder, a group of mercenaries would not be collecting their paychecks, and the Rex managed to vent its frustrations.

“Who do you think they were?” Diana said, taking a seat on a log, on a hill overlooking the cave entrance. 

“Dunno.  Could be after one of use, could have been following us to the site.”  Lara said with a shrug.  “What _is_ here?  You wanted to find the place, and I assume that the stakes are higher than some stone monuments and a dinosaur.”

“I think we should come up with a new strategy.”  Diana said, dropping her shield and that sword she was carrying.

“Well… with the Rex free, me low on ammo, and you a little dinged up… yes, we shouldn’t go back.”  Lara replied, blinking.  She wasn’t usually this blunt.  “Take a step back, re-arm, and get ready for a new try.  How certain are you that there are no more of the hired guns?”

“Very.”  Diana said, nodding.  Lara’s instincts and reflexes were keen, but Diana easily outclassed her.  “Safe to camp for the night and plan our next move.”

“Yes.” Lara nodded.  “Still, I’m wired from all the excitement today…”

Diana tilted her head, a smile quirking her lips.  “Oh?”

“The find itself is impressive—tragic that we damaged it.”  Lara offered.  “And I… still have some energy to burn.”

Diana nodded.  “So what do you propose?”

“That I tie you up and have my way with you, Princess.” Lara said with a grin that quickly disappeared.  Okay, normally when they did this there was a lot more coyness.  And even if Lara _did_ want to tie Diana up, she’d kept that to herself—it was all due to that lasso…

…the lasso of truth…

…Draped on Lara’s shoulder.  “Oh.”

Diana grinned and reached behind herself.  Her armor clattered to the ground, leaving her standing bare on a stump.  Diana held up her arms in front of her, crossed at the wrist.  “Would you allow me to do the same to you, at a time of my choosing?”

“Of course.” Lara quickly shrugged the lasso off of her shoulder at that point, then grabbed one of Diana’s wrists, gently guiding and then pinning it behind her back.  She paused, trying to think of something quick—her fantasies involving this situation involved being at home, with plenty of _resources_ available that they didn’t have out here.

She pulled Diana’s other arm, pinned them together, and bound Diana’s arms behind her back.  She pressed down on Diana’s shoulder, forcing her to kneel.  Making sure to leave plenty of slack, she used the rope to bind Diana’s ankles as well, then gently pulled it tight.

She’d seen plenty of more _complicated_ ties, but this was something quick.  She could tie a bowline, sheet bend, clove hitch… if it were useful for rappelling into an empty crypt or securing a crateful of antiquities on a rocking boat, she could tie it blindfolded.  A series of aesthetically pleasing knots around a _goddess_?  She’d need to read up.

Still, she did have a goddess tied up and on her knees.  Lara hunched down, looking Diana straight in the eye.  “Were you expecting me to want to tie you up?”

“I’ve seen you look at the Lasso many times, _Lady_ Croft…” Diana said.  Lara felt her face warm up—to each other they were Lara and Diana, maybe ‘Miss Croft’ or ‘Miss Prince’ when the demands of professionalism required that distance.  They didn’t use titles.  “You either wanted to tie me with it or have me tie you with it.”

“And you’re fine this?”

“I trust you, my Lady.”  Okay, this was very deliberate on the part of Diana.  “And I’m certain this will be enjoyable for me.”

Lara reached between Diana’s legs and found it _slick_ there.  Lara herself felt _on fire_.  She stroked Diana gently, hearing her try to suppress a moan when she traced a slow circle, or a little gasp when two fingers slid in.  Lara hooked her free arm around Diana’s neck, pulling her close as she fingered her.  Inhumanly powerful muscles tensed as Lara worked from memory, last time she thought Diana really liked…

She was almost bowled over when Diana shuddered, letting out a curse in Greek.  Yes, it appeared Lara’s memory was correct.  Diana looked up at her expectantly.  Lara got back up and walked a few paces away.  She dropped her shotgun and backpack to the dirt.  Her gunbelt joined them as soon as she had it unbuckled, then she undid her boots and kicked them off.  Then then turned away from her captive audience. 

She paused, feeling Diana’a stare at her back.  She writhed gracefully, pulling her tank top over her shoulders and tossing it aside as she wheeled around.  Blew Diana a kiss, then removed the fingerless glove with her teeth.  They’d done this before, at one of their homes.  Never in business attire, never covered in dirt, sweat and scrapes, strung out on adrenaline after risking their lives.

It wasn’t as elegant as when she was in those heels and hat strapless number.  But in a way it felt better.  She certainly had Diana’s full attention.

She wheeled around again, a little motion of her hips when she went to work unfastening her pants.  She backed away and pulled them off, her light-colored underwear darkened by wetness.  She pulled her sports bra off and dropped it, casting a glance over her shoulder as she did so.  Diana looked hungry, and Lara could tell by the tensing she was trying to work her way free of those knots.  She turned around again, drawing close and draping a leg over Diana’s shoulder,   Giving her a close look as she ran a finger over her cotton-covered slit.

Diana responded by leaning in close and kissing her.  She grabbed a fistful of black hair, holding Diana in place as she licked and murmured, before wheeling around again.  She wandered over to Diana’s cast away gear. 

The sword was a _xiphos_ , one-handed short sword.  The hilt was fairly short, but the pommel was pretty large.  It would’ve been a remarkable replica of Iron Age craftsmanship if Lara wasn’t certain it dated back a long time.  Diana looked up, expectantly, clearly expecting what Lara was planning on doing, and also clearly desperate to keep going.

When Lara planted the blade into the ground and pushed it in, Diana began trying to move forward with her bound knees.  Lara helped her lift herself up and then _down_.  The sword got driven in to the crossguard and no deeper, and Diana let out a cry as the hilt got buried inside.  She rocked back and forth on the sword, moaning.

Lara coughed.  “Princess?”

Diana froze, looking up at her, quite eager as Lara hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear, leaning forward as she pulled them down, bending far enough to kiss the bound Amazon.  When she stepped out of them she returned to standing before Diana who quickly got to work. 

Diana bounced on the hilt of the sword and kissed and licked and sucked and was amazing.  Lara groped one of her breasts, holding Diana’s hair with her free hand.  Her knees started to buckle as Diana moaned against her, licking and nipping.  Lara pulled her in closer with both hands, grinding her hips.

“You’re wonderful, my Lady.” Diana said pulling away from Lara long enough for those four words before dutifully returning to place, licking and nipping and driving Lara over the edge.  The archaeologist arched her back, stifling a cry as Diana did _something_ with her tongue that made her see stars.  Next thing she knew she was on her back, looking up at Diana, who was grinning. 

Lara sat up, panting.  She pressed the heel of her hand down by Diana’s pubis, feeling the hard metal of the sword stretching her.  As Diana gyrated on the weapon, she began rubbing her.  Keeping at it until the Amazon likewise went boneless.

There weren’t any words for a long while, the two of them laying together, facing one another, Diana’s face against Lara’s breasts, ever exhalation tickling her, making Lara want to start this again.  “That was wonderful.  Thank you Diana.”

“Thank _you,_ Lara.” 

“For?”

“The amazing sex, for one.” Diana said.  “For another, for being someone I can trust.  For everything.  Intimate and… business.”

“You make it hard to say no.” Lara said, breathlessly.  “I am… thank you for trusting me.  With everything.”

Lara eventually managed to sit up, setting to work untying Diana.  They’d rest up a bit, then get dressed and figure out what to do with the Tyrannosaur.  Diana suggested finding a way to deal with it non-lethally, the beast was perhaps one-of-a-kind.  Lara shrugged, wondering if she could tap a friend who was a game warden about the proper dosage of tranquilizers.  What would the model animal be, though?

That could wait until morning.  She’d burned through all the excess energy, and now they could sleep in shifts, in case their enemies had backup, and then they could figure out what to do.  But for now, rest.

She had just gotten Diana’s wrists unbound when one of those powerful hands yanked her to the ground.  Diana was on top of her, straddling her abdomen, pinning her wrists to the dirt, grin on her face.  “I do believe you agreed I could tie _you_ up any time I wished, Lady Croft.”

Something cinched around her wrists.  Something golden and unyielding. 

“That time is now.”

Lara rocked her head a little, tried her best approximation with a shrug.  “Guess you still have a little energy left to burn.”

Diana grinned, and Lara returned it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the single most self-indulgent thing about this fic was the T. Rex fight--I am thoroughly unamused that the Tomb Raider reboot series hasn't given one to us yet. Fun fact, scientists have recently determined that "Scotty", a T. Rex found in Saskatchewan is the largest known member of his species, and the heaviest carnivorous dinosaur fossil uncovered. And I was also thoroughly influenced by a piece of awesome fanart by Stjepan Sejic (actualy an entire series of awesome fanart).
> 
> Dinosaur nerdiness aside, I do hope you enjoyed this. I went with a somewhat muddled take on the canons of both franchises to accomodate a crossover.


End file.
